TonyNapped
by Haytar96
Summary: Tony get's kidnapped! What will Pepper do? Read and find out! Pepperony! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey guys! I thought I would write something new because no has been writing in a while…and I thought you might like this new story I came up with….Enjoy. I don't own IMAA!)**

Tony put his books in his locker as Pepper snuck up behind him. Pepper with an evil grin she reached out her hands and yelled out "BOO!" and grabbed his shoulders. Tony yelled out, spun around and pinned Pepper against the lockers. Tony loosened his grip when he saw who it was but didn't let go of her shoulders "Pep! Don't do that!" he said frowning at the redhead. Pepper just smiled and laughed "Little paranoid Tony? You've never reacted like this before." She said laughing lightly. Tony just shook his head and reluctantly let go of Pepper's shoulders. "I'm not paranoid… It's just Ghost he has me on edge since he stole the armor designs" he said closing his locker. Pepper frowned "Don't worry Tony everything will work out…they have to. Your good karma has to bite you in the ass eventually" she said with a positive smile. Tony sighed and smiled_. How does she do it? Cheer me up so easily?_ He asked himself and nodded toward the exit "Come on Pep let's go to the lab so I can help you with your science." He said and smiled a little wider when Pepper stuck her tongue out at him.

The two teens walked down the street talking about the latest Iron Man upgrades. "So you just upgraded the security system?" Pepper asked as she put her cell phone away. Tony nodded "Ya, just something that would protect me and people around me from a significant blast." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Pepper laughed "sounds…very…you know what I don't know…" she said with a smile. Tony laughed "you'll see when we get to the-" a sudden blast made Tony stop short and fly back into a car. He groaned and his vision was blurry "PEPPER!" Tony shouted his ears still ringing. His vision cleared and he spotted a girl with red hair. "Pep!" he shouted crawling over to her but someone grabbed him by the leg. "Grab him! Get him in the van!" someone shouted. Someone grabbed Tony and roughly tossed him in a black van. "PEEPPER!" Tony yelled struggling against his captors. "Hehe you won't see her for a long time Stark." Someone said and everything went black.

Rhodey ran up to a receptionist's desk panting. "Pepper…Potts….Room….Please…" he said in between breaths. The receptionist looked at him shocked but quickly looked up the name "Uhhh Patricia Potts is in room 138 on the fourth floor…." She said looking up just in time to see Rhodey run to the elevator.

The elevator dinged opening its doors to the fourth floor. Rhodey looked at every door before he found Pepper's room. He gasped at what he saw inside, Pepper looked small and broken. Rhodey walked forward and sat in the chair next to the bed. The sound of groaning made Rhodey look up "Pepper!" he shouted in a whisper. "Rhodey?" Pepper asked blinking and sitting up. Rhodey nodded "Ya. How you feeling?" he asked. Pepper frowned and winced "like I was hit by a train, the pushed off the roof of Stark tower." She said wincing some more. Pepper's head shot up "Speaking of Stark…where's Tony?! H-he was with me then the explosion happened….!" She said her pulse getting higher and higher. The hospital machines started to beep frantically "Pepper! Pepper! Calm down! Your body can't take this right now!" Rhodey said worriedly. Pepper shook her head "someone took him Rhodey! I remember voices! Someone saying something like 'Grab him!' I have to help Tony! I said everything would turn out all right! I promised!" Pepper shouted adrenaline now pumping through her. The monitors now are going wild, nurses came running in shouting questions at Rhodey. Pepper tried to throw back her covers but a nurse held her down and gave her a shot. Within seconds Pepper was closing her eyes and the last thing she heard was "Don't worry Pepper. Just work on getting better."

**4 hours later….**

Rhodey walked to the armory to see if he could track Tony's phone but he got nothing. "Come on man! Where are you!" he shouted kicking the computer in anger. Rhodey sighed and checked his watch _I should go and check on Pepper…._he thought and left the armory for the hospital.

Rhodey got off the elevator and made his way to Pepper's room. "Hey Pepper….you-" Rhodey started to say but stopped because no one was in the room. It was empty. The bed messed up and a bloody IV dripped onto the floor. "Help!" he shouted and ran down the hall.

**(A/N Well? What do ya think? Should I continue? Please review! And I'm sorry for the grammar**….!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I'm in a writing mood soooo yay new chapter! Enjoy! J Oh and warning things may get violent! You have been warned!)**

**(With Tony)**

Tony groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in held no light what so ever, that or he was blind. He moved and let out a small cry of pain, his chest and ribs felt like they were on fire. _Must be from the explosion….._he thought then gasped "Pepper!" Tony said suddenly and his breath hissed through his teeth from the pain. _I hope she's ok! The blast hit her more than it hit me….._he thought worriedly. A door suddenly opened across the room bringing in a blinding light "Oh so you're finally awake!" a man said happily. Tony looked up at the man and decided that he was absolutely crazy. He had wild eyes and a personality of a sadistic serial killer. "Who are you!?" Tony asked trying not to show pain. The man laughed "Ahhhh Tony, Tony, Tony; you have to earn information! Hehehe and to do that you have to pass my little tests!" he said his hands in his pockets and bouncing in place exited. Tony glared at the lunatic "And what test's would those be?" he asked hissing. The man smiled "the longer you survive the more you know." He said cheerfully as if he just told Tony that he won a prize. "what do you mean survive?" Tony asked glaring at the man in front of him. The man smiled "Let's find out shall we?" he asked and snapped his fingers. Two burley men came into the room moving a chair and wires, Tony's blood ran cold. The two burley men grabbed Tony by his arms and threw him into the chair, they tied him down and hooked the wires to him. One of the two men gave their boss a remote and left the room. The man smiled at Tony and waved the remote "let's see if you'll last this." He said clicking the button on the remote. The chair lit up along with Tony, the man smiled and laughed as Tony screamed. Tony's back arched as the electricity surged through him. His torturer laughed with glee as the young genius screamed and fight against the pain.

**(With Pepper Potts)**

Pepper stumbled through the door of her and her dad's apartment clutching her side. She made her way to her room and got out of her hospital gown and into a blue pair of jean, a white tank top with a black leather jacket. Pepper held onto her dresser for support when dizziness suddenly overcame her "Ugh I hope that goes away…" she said making her way to her door and down the hall to her dad's room. She opened the door to her dad's room and fell to the floor, Pepper crawled on her stomach over to the bed and looked under it. Pepper reached out and grabbed a briefcase, she tugged it out into the open "Ok dad…what's your pass code for this thing….." she mused out loud her hand hovering over a little keypad. Pepper thought and smiled as she typed in a number, the lid popped open with a little 'click' "HA! I knew it was mom and dad's wedding date!" she said praising herself. Pepper sighed and got off the floor putting the briefcase on the bed, she took out a weapon belt and hooked it around top of her jeans, she put a very high powered taser in the holster and tear gas grenades hooked in the back. Pepper lastly put together a gun full of stun rounds the FBI created to capture and contain. "I'll find you Tony….I promise." She said strapping the gun to her back, she walked out of the apartment to the armory.

**(With Tony)**

The electricity stopped making Tony slump in his chair. "You see Tony people see me as a cruel and twisted bastard-" the man started but was cut off by Tony's laughing "Oh that's real shocking…." He muttered chuckling at his torturer. The man gave Tony a crooked grin "Hahahaha so far Tony you're alive soooo I will give you my name…..its Andrew Mikes….everyone and their bloody mother are hunting me down. Isn't it great?!" Andrew said cheerfully waving the remote around, Tony eyed it like it was a bomb. _Ya maybe someone has an idea where I am so I can get the hell out of here….I need to see Pepper…to see if she's ok…._Tony thought still eyeing his captor carefully. Andrew looked at Tony like he was looking at his weak points "Hmmmm what should your next test be… Ahhh I know just the thing!" he said excitedly bouncing out of the room and coming back with the two guys from before. "Boy's grab an arm and hold him….this is going to be fun!" Andrew said took out a knife, the two guys untied Tony and pulled him to his feet turning him around to face the wall. Andrew grinned and cut Tony's shirt off making his back clear, he then brought out a whip and laughed in delight. Andrew brought back his arm and swung it forward making the whip connect with Tony's skin. Tony yelled out in pain, he was trying so hard not to show pain anymore not wanting to make Andrew any happier than he already was.

He was whipped for seemed like hours before the two guys holding him let go. Tony fell to the ground panting and shaking "Tony, Tony, Tony, you really should have shown your pain! Or else wouldn't have to have the bonus to this little test!" Andrew said sighing leaving for a moment. Tony staggered to his feet and looked around, very little light appeared in the room but it was enough for him to see what was going on. Andrew came back holding a bag that Tony couldn't identify. Andrew smiled at Tony and kicked him making him fly and hit the wall. He landed on the ground with a painful 'thud' but was nothing compared on what was coming next, salt; Andrew poured salt into Tony's wounds making Tony scream, he nearly passed out from it but Andrew kept that from happening. " Ahh! No sleeping Tony! You'll miss all the fun!" he said kicking Tony's forehead with his steel toed boot. Andrew misjudged his strength and kicked Tony hard enough to knock him out. "Oh bloody hell…." Andrew said sighing, before leaving he dumped the rest of the bag of salt on Tony's back. "Nighty Night Tony! We'll have more fun when you wake up!" he said then slammed the door shut.

**(With Pepper)**

Pepper walked into the armory and immediately started typing away at the computer. "No signal for Tony's phone…must have been damaged in the explosion…or turned off….Oh his heart monitor! I think that has a tracking device!" Pepper said talking to herself as she worked. The computer searched for the signal of Tony's heart monitor, while Pepper thought more about when they were walking before the explosion. They were talking about the new armor upgrade, then suddenly the irony hit Pepper. "ha security for blasts….thanks for jinxing us Tony…" she muttered turning to the computer when it beeped. A smile spread across Pepper's face "Don't worry Tony…I'm coming to get you…" she said running out of the armory.

**(A/N how was that? Freaky enough? I never wrote something tooooo weird like this soooo help a girl out and tell me what you think! Sorry for Grammar….I'm really not good at it :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Yay new chapter time! Hey Silverpedals1402! I remember you asking for a story…good news is I finished it! Bad news is that one of my friends played around with my computer and deleted it….and she didn't tell me until today…at first I thought I lost it but you get the picture -_- Soooo I have to recreate the whole thing! So for now enjoy a new chapter of TonyNapped!)**

Tony didn't want to move, he just kept his eyes closed waiting and hoping the pain will go away. The last thing he remembered was being whipped and salt being poured into his wounds. Footsteps made Tony tense, it wasn't HIM though…The door opened letting in blinding light the footsteps got closer, the steps were a clicking like heels. Sensing something new Tony opened his eyes, he saw long black heels, his eyes traveled upward to see a young woman staring back at him with a smile, not a nice smile either.

"Hello Tony." She said crouching down beside him. Tony groaned in response. The woman just smiled at him.

"I see that you met my brother…." She said standing back up. Tony sat up and glared at her.

"Ya he is the best I think he should win a medal…" Tony said sarcastically. The woman laughed and nodded.

"Yes he is very psychotic. But he was wrong, he is not in charge. I am." She said looking Tony right in the eyes.

"Do you know why you're here Tony?" she asked him in a gentle way. Tony shook his head. The woman smiled and stepped closer to the boy genius.

"You are here because you my dear need to know what happens when someone crosses me. I don't care if it's the city's superhero." The woman said sweetly. Tony went pale and his eyes widened in horror. _How does she know?!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Who are you?" Tony asked growling,

"My name is Jade Mikes. And yes Tony I know you're Iron Man." Jade said and moved closer to him "and it's time for my fun…" she said with a twisted grin.

(With Pepper)

She was getting closer to her destination. As pepper rounded a corner to get to the entrance of the old train station, she skidded to a stop. Guard's lot's and lot's of guards stood outside the entrance. "Great just freaking great" Pepper muttered to herself as she slowly moved to a good hiding spot. She watched as the guards chatted and goofed around. " Sorry boy's…" Pepper said with a smile as she took the pin out of one of the tear gas grenades, she threw it into the group of guards and watched them scream in pain as the gas went into their eyes.

Pepper holding her side, she quietly walked past the blinded guards into the building. She pulled her stun gun off her back and cocked it. A guy spotted her and yelled, Pepper shot him in the chest. The guy fell to his knees and passed out. Pepper walked down the hall with her gun ready. "Come on Tony where are you….?" she asked herself worriedly looking at each door.

A scream echoed through the halls made Pepper stop. "Tony!" Pepper gasped tears forming in her eyes, she ran toward the screams and shot anyone in her way until she was hit in the stomach by a 2X4. Pepper's mouth opened in pain but no sound came out. Her gun flew out of her hands and slid across the floor. "Oh….that had to hurt!" a voice laughed from somewhere above her. Pepper blinked and looked at the guy that stopped her in her tracks. The man smiled at her wickedly "hello sweetheart." He said tossing the 2X4 on the ground. The man stepped closer to her removing his shirt.

(With Tony)

Jade tossed her knife across the room with a satisfied grin on her face. "Oh wasn't that fun Tony?" she asked happily. Tony just glared and spit blood on her shoes. Jade frowned and crouched next to him. "I have yet to break you-" she started but was interrupted by a ringing phone. Jade stood and pulled a sleek silver phone from her pocket. "Ya…." She asked annoyed. She went from a scowl to a grin and she shut her phone.

"I know how I can break you…." she said leaving the room only to come back in with a TV. Tony confused looked at the screen. Jade turned it on and watched with a smile on her face. Jade's brother stood over a girl with his shirt off. Tony's eye widened "PEPPER!" he shouted recognizing the girl. Jade smiled "Oh ho that struck a nerve!" she said excitedly. Andrew moved closer to Pepper and touched her side making her cry out in pain. He watched as Andrew reached to touch Pepper again but she moved and hit him in the head with something Tony didn't recognize. Andrew fell to the ground clutching his head, Pepper got to her feet holding onto her side. She moved out of frame leaving Andrew on the ground.

Jade growled and stalked out of the room pulling a gun out of the back of her pants. "Bitch is going to get it…" she muttered and slammed the door. Tony got to his feet despite the pain all over his body. He felt his way to the door and pounded on it shouting "PEPPER!" A gun shot went off and the sound of fighting and yelling. A loud clang against the mettle door made Tony stumble backwards. The door slowly swing open, in the doorway stood a girl holding a 2X4. "Pep?" Tony asked his eyes wide. Her hand reached for a light switch and flipped the lights on.

Tony yelped in pain when the light hit his eyes. "Oh sorry Tony!" he heard Pepper say. Tony blinked and finally saw her. She looked different, she looked like she went through a war zone to get to him. "Pepper your hurt…" he said stepping closer to her. Pepper just shrugged and caught him when he was about to fall. "Tony you're probably hurt worse than I am." She said slowly making her way through the door and down the hall.

"You're not leaving sweetheart..." said the voice of Andrew who stepped from a door way. Pepper tensed and stared down the man in front of her. "Like Hell I'm not!" she spat. Tony was completely surprised at Pepper. Andrew laughed "Ohhhh Feisty!" he said and stepped forward ready to attack, but Pepper was faster she pulled out her hand gun and pointed it at the man. Andrew just laughed at her and pulled out his own gun. Pepper smiled and nodded "Alright…." She said and gently set Tony on the ground while still holding the gun pointed at Andrew. "Hey…guess what?" she asked playfully, Andrew smiled and played along. "What?" he asked, "Your safety is on…" Pepper whispered. Andrew looked at his gun in confusion, he didn't see Pepper coming. She need him in the groin, then head butted him. Andrew laughed and stumbled, "Is that all you got love?" he asked spitting blood onto the floor. Pepper smiled, brought back her fist and threw it forward. Her fist connected with Andrew's face, he collapsed to the floor completely unconscious.

Tony's mouth hung open in complete shock. Pepper walked toward him and helped him to his feet. "Pep…how…?" he asked his eyes still wide. Pepper smiled "Later…We need to get you back to the armory." She said tugging him in the right direction.

Tony frowned he felt something strange on his side. A sort of wetness, he looked down and his eyes widened "Pepper!" he shouted. Pepper could barely hear him. She is losing a lot of blood and everything was starting to get blurry. "Pepper!" Tony shouted again but got no response. Pepper just half carried him to the armory door, she helped lean him against the door and collapsed to the floor completely unconscious. Tony punched in the code to open the door to the armory "RHODEY!" he bellowed, he could hear the sound of running and saw Rhodey getting closer to him with a worried look on his face. Tony bent over despite the pain and fretted over the dying redhead, "Rhodey! Help me!" he shouted.

Rhodey picked Pepper up and moved her into the armory, he set her on Tony's work table and ran back to Tony who was leaning against the wall. "Man what in the hell happened?" Rhodey asked helping Tony over to a chair. "N-no time…hel-help P-pepper!" Tony stuttered. Rhodey then ran over to the redhead grabbing a towel and put it on her now open wound. "Pepper you idiot! UGH!" Rhodey said shouting her. He looked over at Tony and saw that he was now unconscious, "No! God Damnit! I-I can't do this!" he shouted and pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Nick Fury? Quick I need your help!"

3 weeks later…..

Pepper gently held her side as she walked to school, "Ow…damn forgot to take my painkillers…" she muttered to herself. She walked up the steps of the tomorrow Acedemy ignoring her side and made her way to her best friends. Tony closed his locker and noticed Pepper walking down the hallway with a small grimace on her face. He frowned and walked forward to meet her "Hey Pep. You ok?" he asked trying to look her in the eyes. Pepper looked at him and planted a fake smile on her lips "oh ya I'm fine…" she said lying. Tony shook his head and took her hand and led her to the roof. All the way Pepper was thinking _Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow .Ow_. Tony stopped and looked to see if anyone was coming or was near them. "You didn't take your painkillers today did you…" he said in a low whisper. Pepper bit her lip and shook her head, Tony sighed and lifted the side of her shirt to look at the wound. Pepper of course was used to this by now.

"Not too much blood…maybe you should go home…" Tony said putting the redhead's shirt back into place. Pepper shook her head "No. I'm fine. Plus I need to catch up on school work if I want to pass." She said avoiding his eyes. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Pep…you almost died because of me! Please get better!" he hissed. Pepper eyes flared angrily "Don't you pull that with me Anthony Edward Stark! I went on my own free will! It was not your goddamned fault!" she practically shouted. Tony was about to speak but Pepper interrupted him with "Eh. Neh, No! Shut up!'" every time he tried to talk. He tried once more but Pepper turned her back on him "I don't want to hear anymore about it Tony!" she said sternly.

Tony chuckled, this made Pepper turn back around with an annoyed confused look on her face. "What's so funny…?" she asked crossing her arms and wincing at her side. Tony smiled and stepped closer to her, "Thank you." he whispered to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Pepper nodded and set her head on his shoulder "no problem…" she murmured. Tony smiled and tilted Pepper's head upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm going to take you home….it's my turn to take care of you." he said and Pepper nodded absentmindedly she was still thinking about the kiss she just got. "Ok…but this time try and not to get captured…." She said laughing. Tony smiled and took her hand lead her out of the school.

**(A/N yay craptastic ending! Please review! Oh and I should let you all know that I do have a Christmas and New Years story but I just have to find it…It's in my computer somewhere… )**


End file.
